


Behind the Waterfall

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Summer Vacation, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Ventus never expected to fall in love in a video game but now he wouldn't have it any other way





	Behind the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but I passed out, here it is though!

The breeze caught him off guard the way it always did, the stunning visuals of the game seeming almost unnaturally real as he walked around in the digital space. All of this was fake, he knew it was, but it felt so real to him. In the virtual hub among the thousands of other people that spent their days among the many virtual spaces he could do just about anything. He could work and make real money, go out to eat (though it wouldn't satisfy him in the real world), meet real people and become friends, study for classes, travel to places he would otherwise have to spend hundreds upon thousands of dollars to see, watch movies, play games, and even fall in love. The last one had been an accident, a fleeting chance that he'd clung to as his twin brother told him he should think with his head for once. After a while though, the elder of the two eventually gave up fighting.   
  
"Be back by dinnertime Ven." Vanitas grumbled as they parted ways in the hub town they both signed in at. "Otherwise I'll rip the damn visor off your head."   
  
"See you at dinnertime." Ventus promised before leaving the bustling town for a familiar place only known to him and one other.   
  
As he stepped behind the waterfall, he summoned a flashlight from his inventory and quickly made his way back to the familiar cove he'd worked so hard to make comfortable, blankets and pillows spilling out across the floor just waiting to be curled up on. There, waiting for him bathed in the pale glow of the faerie lights strung around the room, was the boy he had met many months ago while studying for one of his classes. His silver hair was braided down his back with golden threads weaved in, his eyes a beautiful shade of aqua that put gemstones to shame, and his voice as soft as silk as he spoke.   
  
"You're early Ven." he noted, opening his arms for the other boy.   
  
"Vani let me go without a fight today." Ventus explained as he sat with his partner, curling up in the arms that felt like they belonged around him. "I think you're finally starting to grow on him Ritsu."   
  
Ritsu smiled as he pressed soft kisses to the blond's forehead and cheeks. "I'm glad to hear that, I wouldn't want your brother to hate me forever."  
  
"He's just biased because he met his boyfriend at school, he doesn't get it." the smaller boy nuzzled against his love's neck softly, a slight pout evident in his voice.   
  
"He's just worried about you Ven. Do you remember the details about next week?"  
  
Ventus visibly perked up at the mention of the event, smiling up at his partner. "Yeah! I'll pick you up at the airport and we'll stop at my house before we go out so you can meet my family."   
  
Ritsu smiled as he kissed Ven's cheek. "That sounds perfect, I can't wait to see you."   
  
"I can't wait either, I hope next week comes soon."   
  
They both curled up in the mess of pillows and blankets, exchanging soft kisses and fleeting touches as they chatted idly about their days. School had just let out for Ristu for the summer and Ven only had to attend two more days before he was let out as well. As they chatted, their excitement only grew with the knowledge that soon they would be able to see each other in person.   
  
"I can't wait to have you in my arms." Ritsu whispered as he pulled Ven against his chest.   
  
"Just a few more days, then I'm all yours." Ventus promised, hugging the other teen tightly. "Forever and always."   
  
"Today, tomorrow, and forever, I love you."


End file.
